


The Good Stuff

by pennysparrow



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DC Comics References, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: When you're an heiress you're morally obligated to hand out Halloween candy. Also, it's fun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Halloweenish fics!

Kath pulled her favorite armchair into the doorway of her apartment. The antique wingback her friends had helped her liberate from a thrift store in Queens and then clean and reupholster. It was, undeniably, too heavy to be shoved across the hardwood like that but Kath wanted to be comfy. And there were the little felt things on the legs to protect her floor.

When she’d learned about the building’s trick-or-treat Katherine knew she just had to participate. She had no kids and at twenty-one was likely the youngest lone resident but there were lots of families and her neighbors were nice and Kath really liked Halloween.

So, she bought three of the biggest bags of candy she could find – charged to her family’s credit card – and a giant plastic bowl. Plus, lights and sparkly garlands and a pumpkin.

Katherine’s door was decked and pumpkin painted courtesy of Jack and placed in the hall. The first bag filled the bowl and the other two and her scissors were shoved under the chair. Which left her with a half hour to get her costume on before the kiddos would be taking the halls.

She was pinning her braids up so she could pull her wig on when her phone rang. Katherine hit accept without looking at it, still needing to finish her eye makeup. “Happy Halloween! Katherine Plumber speaking.”

 _“Where are you?”_ Specs’s voice warbled on speaker.

Carefully, Kath dabbed the silver glitter onto her eyes. “Uh, my bathroom?”

_“Why?”_

“Because I’m still getting ready?”

A crackling pause followed that during which Katherine stepped back to admire her handy work. The fishnets felt like a _bit_ much but she was really glad she’d opted for black shorts overtop instead of a leotard.

Albert may or may not have gotten her obsessed with Zatanna Zatara and Kath already owned the white button down, black blazer, and glitter. Wig, top hat, vest, and fishnets had been super easy to come by. Though she placed practicality over accuracy when it came to footwear. Docs were _way_ more suited for a superhero slash all powerful backwards talking magician anyway.

Specs still hadn’t replied, leaving Katherine to frown down at her phone. “I’m missing something, aren’t I?”

_“Uh, yeah? I was under the impression that you were meeting us at Jacobi’s before the party?”_

Katherine cursed. “I told Jack and Charlie and then forgot.”

_“Forgot what? Told what? I’m guessing this means you’re not coming?”_

“I’m doing trick-or-treat for my building and coming to the party late. I am _so_ sorry I spaced.”

Thankfully, Specs laughed. _“No worries. Here we thought you got kidnapped or something. Good to know that you’re still in the realm of the living.”_

She snorted, pulling on the long black wig. “Yeah. Definitely am. I’ll let you know if someone mistakes me for the real Mistress of Magic. Or recognizes me as Joe ‘Moneybags’ Pulitzer’s kid.”

 _“Please do,”_ he laughed. _“And now you know who to call if you see a ghost.”_

“Oh no. Elmer convinced you, didn’t he?”

 _“Unfortunately.”_ Though Specs didn’t actually sound that upset about it. _“Ok, I’ll see you in a bit. Bye Kath!”_

“Bye Specs!” There was the boop of the call disconnecting and Kath grinned at the time. Just enough to grab her hat and snap a few pictures before opening her door to sit and pass out the good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNICALLY this complies with my Crooked Politician AU and takes place between Rant & Reset and Bragging Rights. It ALSO complies w/ Barricade Beauties. And like any of my modern newsies fics cause when Kath gets her own apartment she always has that armchair. 
> 
> Zatanna is a stage magician/actual magician/superhero from DC comics who has been on my mind A Lot this month in honor of the holiday. I think that Kath would vibe with her spunk and complicated relationship with her father. Though Zee and her dad have a MUCH better one than Kath and Joe. Still. Also, they both believe words have power. ;)


End file.
